Wishing Upon Gold Stars
by Black-Ink32
Summary: G!p. All it took was an accidental slushy for Quinn's iron grip on her kingdom to slip. But it probably had more to do with encountering Rachel Berry in the girls locker room than corn syrup.
1. Welcome to the Kingdom

_Wishing Upon Gold Stars_

_Author: BlackInk-32_

_Chapter Count: 2, 071_

* * *

**Welcome to the Kingdom**

The hallways were William McKinley's unofficial playground. Though, the wood chipped floor was replaced with linoleum tiling, the setting was indoors and the students were ten years and above older than they were when they were five, the playground was still a place for cruel torture and inhumane acts.

Last week Richard Price had opened his locker only to find the cafeterias two week old macaroni and cheese filling the metal container to the brim. He couldn't get the stench out for a month and everything in his locker had to be replaced. Apparently, rumor had it he was targeted because he was overheard calling Quinn Fabray "Quinn Fatbray."

No, they were long past the Elementary school days where a good ole shove or gum to the hair would stop any antics.

This was high school.

And in high school there was a hierarchy, because there was royalty, because William McKinley High was a kingdom. A kingdom ruled by one Queen Quinn Fabray, with her lackeys Santana and Brittany flanking her sides at all times.

The hallway was owned by her. The lockers were hers. The seat you sat your warm butt on in the cafeteria had her name engraved in its cool plastic exterior. She owned the school and by default, you.

The power was nice. Oh who was she kidding? Quinn Fabray existed for the sole purpose of ruling McKinley with an iron fist. When she said 'jump,' you asked 'how high?' And she ate it up. The power, the fear. She longed to see the eyes of her fellow peers avert hers; enjoyed seeing their bodies pressed against the lockers as if they were trying to mold into the piece of metal when she walked by.

Quinn smirked when she saw a freshman trip over his feet in an attempt to move out of her way. Santana spat at his fallen figure, twisting her face into one of disgust as though even her saliva wasn't worthy of his body. This was routine. This was her life, whether she wanted it or not.

Finn was waiting for her at the end of the hallway, dutifully guarding her locker with his tall body. She eyed his letterman jacket carefully, then her white Cheerio sneakers and finally red outfit. A match. They were the King and Queen. Quarterback and Head Cheerleader.

It was the only time she allowed herself to smile.

This truly was her kingdom and you'd have to be an utter imbecile to challenge her rule—

The taste of raspberry hung on her tongue before she felt ice chips hit the left side of her face, or a cool liquid run down her spine.

Karofsky was that imbecile.

When she finished sputtering and gasping, she whirled around and gave him the most withering glare she could conjure.

"What the fuck would possess you to do that Karofsky?" she shoved him against the nearest locker, her body shaking with unbridled rage .

She couldn't look weak and if she had to be aggressive...well, she would be.

"I was aiming for the dwarf, I swear," he said, letting the Big Gulp cup fall to the floor as he raised his hands in defense. "I'm sorry."

The smirk on his face told a different story.

She huffed, glancing around the hallway, past the frozen students, until her eyes zeroed in on Berry huddled by her locker and shaking from the cherry and blueberry slushy covering her body. Quinn wasn't sorry about the ruined cat shirt.

"Yeah, you're sorry?" she mocked. "You're ass doesn't know the meaning of sorry."

She pulled over her hispanic lackey and whispered in her ear. It was only then that the smirk Karofsky was boldly wearing fell off his face.

"Santana here," she patted her friend on the shoulder, "is going to show you what it means to be sorry."

Quinn stepped away from the boy, only to bump into Finn's concerned figure. He flinched upon getting light blue syrup on his jacket, but covered it up with a sympathetic smile.

"Quinn are you alright?" he asked, his face shifting to fury when his eyes made contact with Karofsky's figure. "I'll kick his ass. That dumbfuck."

"Baby, it's okay," she mumbled quickly, her anger dissipating. "I'm going to change. I'll meet you after school today."

His lips met hers briefly, before he pulled away. "I'll drive you home after practice, yeah?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

"You have a change of clothes and everything?" Quinn nodded, partially distracted by Rachel's quaking figure. Finn caught her direction of sight and before he could chicken out, suggested something that made his soul lighter. "You should help her out—like I don't know, maybe help her clean up and stuff. I mean your both girls, right?"

Quinn looked affronted. "You want me to help RuPaul get clean?"

"Quinn look at her—" he pointed at Rachel's sad person. "She's a mess."

"Alright, okay," she relented, not wanting to argue. There was an audience after all. "You win. But keep that up and I'm going to have to assume, dare I say it, that you care for the loser."

"She's pathetic," he huffed, averting his eyes. He felt Quinn's lips on his once more, before she was gone all together.

Rachel didn't expect to be faced with the ever intimidating presence of one Quinn Fabray, though she couldn't say she hated the experience.

"Hey, ManHands, looks like it's your lucky day," she smirked. "You just won a trip to the Cheerios locker room, all expenses paid."

Rachel didn't know what to say, but she was sure it had more to do with the fact that she never would have thought she'd see the day where head cheerleader Quinn Fabray would be covered in slushy, with ice chips still stuck in her hair.

"This is the part where you thank me for my generosity and pull out a change of clothes and whatever else trannies need to shower with," commented Quinn.

The shock wore off instantly and Rachel quickly began pulling a bag from her locker. It was times like these that she was grateful she had an abundance of old and ugly shirts and pants. Goodwill was the only thing keeping her from venturing into her closet for the good clothing.

"I'm ready," she mumbled, taking care to not stare Quinn directly in the eyes.

Following Quinn was an easy task and as she was taken back into the Cheerios safe haven, she tried not to take notice of the luxury the jocks were bathed in. The locker room hardly seemed like an ordinary one. The shower heads were a shining silver, the tiles were scrubbed to perfection and the towel rack held personal name embroidered towels.

That's where the school funds were going.

"I'm going to shower here," Quinn said, pointing to the open space with the only shower head that was shining red, "and you're going to shower over there, very far from me. Got it?"

"Understood," Rachel nodded. "I'd like to take this time to thank you for your generosity. You didn't have to take it upon yourself to care for me, but you did. You recognized a fellow peer in distress and for that, I thank you."

She felt a warm body wrap around hers and stiffened, standing there awkwardly with her arms at her side. "Don't mention it, Berry." Then as an afterthought, "no really, don't mention it. I have a reputation to uphold."

Quinn used the girls loosening stance as an escape and pulled away, quickly heading to the towel racks. She pulled hers––the one made with the softest material––away from the rack and hung it on the hook next to her showering space. Her toiletries found there way onto the stand under her towel and she began to strip.

As she unhooked her bra, she noticed Rachel standing awkwardly in the same spot she left her, eyes never reaching hers.

"First time showering or something, Berry?"

Rachel jumped at the girls soft voice. It rang out louder in the empty locker room. "I––no. I have a very meticulous and thorough hygienic routine."

"Then what's the issue? Spit it out, Berry," huffed Quinn, as she slid off her underwear.

"I haven't ever showered with another person before," Rachel whispered, averting her eyes from Quinn's naked figure.

Finn's words came to mind.

"We're both girls. What's the big deal?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. She took care to apply a generous amount of shampoo in her hand, before lathering her hair. She'd be damned if there was a single trace of slushy in her hair. Karofsky would certainly pay for his offense. Santana was just a preview.

When she opened her eyes after the second shampoo and glanced in Rachel's direction, she caught sight of a pert bottom, before running her eyes up the girls backside. A deep flush enveloped her face.

"Why's your back turned?" Quinn asked, sharply.

"I figure it would be polite to keep our nude bodies out of each others sight," Rachel said.

"It's not as if I'm going to leer at you. I'm not a faggot like your dad's."

Rachel's spine stiffened. "You don't have to bring my daddies into this discussion. I'm well aware of your sexuality Quinn. I was being polite. And in any case, why would you care to see my body anyway? You've made it awfully clear that you detest me."

"I don't want to see you," snapped Quinn. She shut off the water. "I was just wondering why you couldn't act normal for once in your life."

"It would seem as though, you're the one not acting normal Quinn. You're a devout Christian girl. Why are you even harassing me about being polite enough to not reveal my body to you?"

"I––I don't, don't turn this around on me. I bet your as gay as your dad's. You're afraid to look at me naked, because of your sinful little thoughts."

"I'm as straight as they come, Quinn," Rachel chuckled, gathering her soap bar in her hand to begin washing herself. "I'm beginning to think you're the one with the sinful little thoughts."

"Then what is it?" ignoring Rachel's quip. Quinn wasn't even sure why she cared. She finished with her shower and now she should be dressing to head to her next hour. Not worrying about nonsense. "What are you hiding, ManHands? Do you have like two belly buttons or no nipples?"

She let the awkward silence and the sound of Rachel's light humming wash over her before she whispered an utterly ridiculous notion.

"The rumors were true the entire time, huh?"

"Rumors––what? Quinn, what are you going on about?"

"You really are a tranny," gasped Quinn. "I didn't think Treasure Trail would hit home."

Rachel didn't deny Quinn's allegations, more so because she was busy trying to formulate words that kept coming out in the form of sputtering and gibberish.

"I always knew the rumors held some truth," she lied, "but having it proven is something else entirely."

"Nothings been proven," snapped Rachel. She kept her body turned, not buying Quinn's bullshit teaser. "You don't know anything. And if you're so curious why don't you come take a look for yourself."

There was a deafening silence, before Rachel heard the soft pads of Quinn's feet hit the wet floor towards her.

Her heart pounded as the blood rushed to her ears. "I was only jesting Quinn."

"Well, it won't matter if you check out clear will it?" She could feel Quinn's body heat radiate off of her. "Turn around, Berry."

"Stop, Quinn. This is nonsense."

"Shy are we? You have a small little guy, huh? I promise not to let the school know."

"I don't––you know what? Fine," grinned Rachel. "You want to look so badly, take a look."

The outburst was unexpectedly casual it took Quinn several seconds to realize Rachel had agreed so easily and had in fact turned around, leaving her eyes trailing past her supple breasts, past her toned stomach to...oh wow.

She didn't expect her core to throb as tightly as it did, nor did she think she'd feel the amount of wetness that pooled between her legs.

She jerked her eyes up to meet Rachel's darkening ones, face flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

"Got what you expected, Quinn?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I did indeed put out another G!P fic. Dont sue, but tell me what you think...**


	2. The Aftermath

_Wishing Upon Gold Stars_

_Author: BlackInk-32_

_Chapter Count: 2,059_

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Hanging between her legs was a seven inch piece of tan meat that seemed to be gaining length and girth by the second. The tip was a rosy color, leaking a soluble liquid from the head. Quinn averted her eyes, trying vainly to wrangle her fluctuating emotions.

"Got what you expected, Quinn?"

A bout of anger bubbled in her chest and she held onto it with a vice grip. Who the hell did Rachel Berry think she was? Taking care not to glance at the hardening member, she matched her hazel eyes with Rachel's chocolate ones and mustered the most scathing tone she could.

"What I expected? This is better than I expected," chuckled Quinn. "Think of it: McKinley High's Resident Loser Dawns Penis. I'm sure Jewfro could give it a better title though, but I think all that matters is the information, right?"

Rachel covered her member self consciously, rethinking her rash decision to one-up Quinn. Why hadn't it occurred to her that she was standing in front of Ohio's iciest bitch? Of course Quinn would tell the school.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" she said before she could swallow the words down. And then it all came out like vomit. "God, what pleasure do you get out of torturing me? I've done nothing to you. I keep out of your way and yet I somehow always manage to find a way onto your radar. Why is that Quinn?"

Rachel watched Quinn's brow dip in confusion for a second before her face morphed to a stony mask.

"It's my job to make sure freaks stay at the bottom," she laughed. "And this addition most certainly makes you the biggest freak of them all."

Quinn stepped back, ignoring the stabbing pain that came with Rachel's hurt face and feigned satisfaction. "I won't tell anyone Berry, mostly because I don't want anyone to know I even made contact with you, let alone while we were naked. But I would watch your step if I were you."

Smirking, she turned and walked towards her clothes to begin putting them on. Rachel watched for a moment, then sent a silent prayer to whatever angel was watching over her. She finished her shower, just as the door could be heard shutting from Quinn's exit.

Sighing, Quinn ran a hand through her clean hair. The moisture between her legs was still there, sticking to her clean white panties, growing more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. It wasn't as if she hadn't wiped in the girls bathroom after her little encounter with Berry, but it seemed like she wouldn't be in the clear of her arousal unless she took care of it herself. She groaned, realizing there was another three hours between her and home due to Cheerios practice. Fuck, she felt so out of control. Berry had her resorting to thoughts of masturbation, who would have thought? Her mind reeled slightly at the thought. Grimacing, she went to open her locker.

"Hey babe," grinned Finn as he took in the sight of his freshly clean girlfriend by her locker. He dropped as kiss on her cheek and waited until she gathered her stuff. "So...I was wondering if maybe this weekend you wouldn't mind hanging out at my place. Moms away on a business trip so we would have the house to ourselves."

Quinn could hear the suggestiveness behind his small offer and internally cringed. "Finn," she turned to look up at him, "baby, you know how I feel about sex. I'm just not quite ready and I know you wouldn't push me, right? You wouldn't force me to do something I don't want to do?"

In all honesty, Finn was a sweet boy. He took her home after practice, wine and dined her (even if it was at cheap Breadsticks), tried to be as attentive as possible, and even stuck by her through her bitch fits. So if Quinn felt a little guilty about denying him, it was understandable.

"Besides, I think I have plans this weekend and you know I'm going to be trapped in church basically all Sunday," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, shifting his backpack to his other shoulder. "Nah, I understand. Maybe if you can escape for a few hours we can catch a movie or something. In an actual theater, not my bedroom."

Quinn chuckled, relief overcoming her. A part of her did feel guilty. They had been together since sophomore year and here she was half way through junior year still a virgin (or at least Finn was under the impression she was still a virgin). He deserved something for putting up with her crazy ass, but she couldn't ever bring herself past a few sucks on his dick. He claimed he loved her and begrudgingly she replied back with the same three letter words (because it'd be weird if she still hadn't said she loved him after a year, right? Right?) So what was stopping her?

"I-yeah. I'll see what this weekend has in store for us," she smiled. "Walk me to Cheerios practice?"

And he did. He always did. Almost like it was a part of his job description as Quinn Fabray's Boyfriend. Cheerios was brutal as per usual. Sue stood in her bright red track suit, shouting obscenities at her girls as a warped form of motivation, while Quinn barked demand after demand. It seemed as though Quinn's mood continued to deteriorate as the minutes passed, or rather the damper he panties got.

She all but dashed out of the locker room when practice was over, quickly dismissing Santana's biting comments and comparisons to her and Fidel Castro. The car ride home was mostly silent, with a bit of talking on Finn's part about how he felt Puck was trying to steal his quarterback position. Quinn was only slightly alarmed. It wouldn't sit right with her if she was ruling as Queen and Finn, her King, was demoted. The thought of her dumping Finn for Puck irked her. He was such a pig.

With her dad still at work and her mom probably volunteering at church her house was an ever silent presence. She quickly made her way to her room, shutting the door behind her. Quinn released a small breath. She was home at last. Alone. Yet, she was struggling to go forward with her earlier plans.

_"Got what you expected, Quinn?"_

Arousal shot through her body, but with it came and underlying feeling of repulse. Creeping and potent. She was getting hot over not just a girl, but a_ tranny_.

Despite that heavy thought she had a difficult time battling her lust. Her fingers latched onto the material of her shirt and flung it off of her body leaving her panting in her bra and Cheerios skirt. She gripped at her boobs, before unlatching her bra and dropping it with her top.

_"God, you're so big Berry," she would whisper, moving to her knees._

Slowly her hands began to move down to the skirt covered portion of her body. Her fingers danced along the skin of her stomach before smoothly easing into the confines of her skirt. She let her hands hover over her panty covered pussy, letting the anticipation soak over her.

_She would feel herself clench at the thought of wrapping her mouth around Rachel's length._

_"This is better than what I expected," she would smirk, glancing up at Rachel through her eyelashes._

...

"Quinn where the fuck is your mother?"

She heard the door slam from downstairs and immediately jumped to pull on her bra and top, fear intertwining with her movements. Breathing heavily, she ran a hand through her disheveled hair and made her way to the staircase overlooking the living room.

"She isn't home daddy," she said, trying her best to appear innocent. "I think she's volunteering at church."

He huffed, stalking to the kitchen. To the Jack Daniels. To the Bacardi. Quinn heard the sound of glasses clinking together and debated on retreating to her room or staying in case her father had more to say to her.

"Your mothers a slut, you know that?" he laughed from the kitchen. "She's not at church. She's fucking that bastard Remington. Where else would she be on a Thursday? God, she's just like the fucking rest of them. Too bad it's a sin to divorce. Too bad I didn't make her sign a prenup. Married a fucking slut, but you know what? I got two kids, two fucking great girls who won't let me down. How are you Quinn, darling?"

She hated when he got like this. Chances were he had a few drinks before he came home and God when he drank he became a monster. He was barely manageable sober, but drunk he was a nightmare.

"I'm good daddy."

She was lying through her teeth.

"I can barely hear you. Come sit with me in my study." His footsteps disappeared further into the house and her stomach dropped. The last time she had been in his study she was backhanded for bringing home B on her report card.

The room was much the same, but the curtains were closed making everything much darker than it needed to be. Paintings of her grandparents and great-grandparents lined the walls along with photos of her and her sister. There were none of Judy and Russell. She sat in one of the leather chairs facing his mahogany desk, quietly observing his movements. He was pacing the room slowly, swirling the alcohol in his glass languidly.

"How are your grades Quinn?"

She stiffened, though it was only noticeable if you had been paying particular attention to her.

"They're fine," she spoke confidently. "All A's."

"Good. That's what I like to hear," he smiled thinly. He placed his glass on the desk before sinking into the chair behind it. "You and Finn are getting awfully serious aren't you?"

She nodded carefully, watching him closely.

"Now at this age your hormones are raging and I know the temptation for sex is present," his lip curled in disgust. "But you understand my rules and Gods rules on no pre-marital sex?"  
"Yes, daddy," she nodded.

"That's not what I want to hear."

"I'm a virgin," she whispered, barely perceptible to the ear.

"That's right. Now Finn's a good boy. He seems like the type to go far in life. I just wanted to reiterate the rules in hopes that you would remember you both have a bright future ahead of yourselves that I wouldn't want to see tainted because to sin. Now give me a kiss good-bye, princess. I'm sure you have lots of homework, I don't want to keep you any longer."

She dropped a kiss on his cheek, smiling softly after for effect before gliding out of his study. In the confines of her room is where she began to feel the sinking disgust and guilt. God, what had come over her? It hadn't been too long ago when she had been about to touch herself to thoughts of Rachel Berry. Berry of all people. She needed to remember who she was. She was Queen and Berry was a mere peasant in her kingdom. A freak of nature.

Shaking her thoughts she walked to her desk and retrieved her phone from her bag. She shot a text to Santana.

_Slushy barrage on Berry 2morrow. I want her 2 walk out of school w/out a dry spot on her._

Santana responded seconds later, curiosity laced in the message.

_Y Berry? She's a no1._

Quinn cocked an eyebrow at that one. Since when did Santana care who she ordered an attack on?

_Y the fuk do u care? She pissed me off 2day and she needs 2 kno her place._

Santana was quick to reply.

_U better watch who ur tlking 2. Prissy bitch._

She didn't hear anymore from her lackey and figured that was her special way of saying yes to tomorrow's plans. Sighing, she scrolled down her contacts list until she found the person she was looking for.

_Hey baby. I think I might just be able 2 do Saturday._

Her stomach clenched, but it was certainly better than feeling the disgust and guilt from earlier. She sighed. Berry had better watch out, because she had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being a lazy sack of **** #noexcuses But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
